


falling..

by bighoneybear



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Angst, Anxiety, Attachment Issues, BL, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Cold, Cold Weather, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Flashbacks, Flirting, Florida, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hidden Feelings, Hot, Internal Conflict, Isolation, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mixed feelings, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Crush, Song Based, Streamers - Freeform, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), UK - Freeform, Unrequited Love, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, guilty, mr loverman, mr loverman-ricky montgomery, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighoneybear/pseuds/bighoneybear
Summary: Dream and George are falling in love, completely unaware of the other's feelings. As they get closer, they get into a very heated argument which causes George to go off the radar in an attempt to distance himself from his problems. This leaves Dream feeling extremely guilty and regretful, believing everything was his fault, while also experiencing separation anxiety due to George not being around.
Relationships: George/Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> this entire story is based on the song "Mr. Loverman" by Ricky Montgomery
> 
> i will be updating every couple days to a week and this will be updated on wattpad three days after here, so you guys get it first :D
> 
> i will also be posting about this on my tiktok so make sure to follow me there (end of the chapter)

We were written in the stars. We always had been. So, as I sat at my window, letting the breeze flow through my hair and the stars brighten my face, the only thing on my mind was George. I had sat in the same spot thinking for quite a while, realizing when I finally got up to use the restroom that my face had a hotspot from leaning on my hand for so long. It was a soft red against my tan skin, barely even visible unless you were purposely looking for it. Running my fingertips over the spot, a feeling of warmth traveled through my fingers. My hands were always cold, so this feeling of heat was a pleasant surprise. 

George’s hands were always hot. 

According to him at least. 

My legs refused to move as I stood in front of the mirror, keeping my eyes on my reflection. I was lost in thought. My mind was picturing George in ways I never had before. I could see him standing next to me, reaching for my hand with his. I could see him lean into my chest with my hand in his, close to his chest. I could see his eyes as he looked up at me, the golden swirls distracting me from the fact I was ever cold. 

Shaking my head and rubbing my eyes, I exited the bathroom and entered my room once more. I fell onto my bed, letting my body sink into the mattress, and letting myself slowly be covered with my blankets. The warm feeling was comforting and it didn’t take long for me to begin to fall asleep. My dreams were nothing short of normal, often being about my everyday life with a few little twists. It was a bit weird, I played and streamed Minecraft all day, went to bed, and then dreamt about doing the exact same thing. Honestly, it was repetitive, enough to the point where I didn’t want to dream anymore. The only way out of this predicament was to stay awake. 

Even with the bed providing a very welcoming sleep, my eyes shot open and stared into the ceiling. A small breeze from my window made the room smell of rain and my nose freeze. 𝘈𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩? Dragging myself out of bed once more, I closed the window. The small gusts of wind had stopped and the scent of rain began to dissipate. 

I’ve never liked the rain. 

My joggers had gotten slightly wet from sitting at the window sill before, raindrops littering them in water spots, making them slightly stick to my thighs. The feeling was so overwhelmingly uncomfortable, there was no way I could go to sleep like that. I don’t know how I never noticed it before. Opening my closet and grabbing a pair of sweats rather than joggers, I was greeted with George’s hoodie that he had sent me a week ago. I had hung it separately from the rest of my hoodies, giving it its own designated area in my closet. Next to it, my black hoodie hung. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘛. As I pulled the clothing off the hanger, my eyes wandered back onto George’s hoodie. 

I told him to keep it, I had more than enough hoodies. I simply told him I really liked his hoodie and that I thought the design on it was cool and matched really well with the dark blue material, but he insisted that it was too big on him and that he was going to buy a new one anyway. I couldn’t reason with him after he mentioned that. The call would’ve gone for hours, George is a very stubborn guy. In a couple of days, I received a package that had a specially written note attached to the side.

𝘿𝙊 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙎𝙀𝙉𝘿 𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆. 𝙞 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙝  
𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 :]

A small chuckled had left my mouth as I tore the note off the box. My hands immediately went to work, tearing all the tape off of his gift and throwing it to the side, struggling here and there considering he used the stickiest tape I've ever seen. When I had finally gotten the box open, I was greeted with an ecstatic feeling. A heat quickly overtook my heart and grew to my face, turning me a scarlet red. I reached into the box, brushing my fingers across the fabric. It was soft and felt pleasant on my fingertips. 

I could see why George wore it so often.

Though, I never put it on. I didn’t want to mess with it at all. I very carefully hung it on a hanger and hung it in my closet, completely isolated from any other clothing. It had a soft scent of apples but at the same time one of the overhyped men's cologne. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦. Quickly, a smile grew across my face as I took a deep breath in. I just wanted to be closer to him.

So, as I pinched the shoulder of my plain, black hoodie, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of his. Before I knew it, I was removing his hoodie from the hanger and leaving mine alone. It slid off so easily like it had been waiting for this moment. 

Taking in his scent, my body relaxed and sleepiness set in. A yawn escaped my mouth, sending chills down my back, making me aware of how cold I still was. Hesitantly, I took off the muscle T and brought the hoodie to my head. Slipping my head through and pulling it down, I realized it was big on me. Now, considering I was much larger than George, this shouldn’t have been possible. It was too small for him.

He lied. 

I didn’t care that he lied or that for some reason he really wanted to give me this hoodie, I just let the feeling of it take over my body and mind completely. The sleeves hung off my hands by an inch, making it so that they slightly bent at my fingertips. I couldn’t imagine how big it was on George. Except I could. And I did. 

I finally let myself lay in bed again, once again sinking into the same spot as before and being covered in the same blankets. The light the moon had provided slowly faded as it was covered by clouds and I was met with complete darkness. Pulling his hoodie up over my hair and bringing my sleeves to my chest, I let my mind run to George, exploring any and all thoughts. With my eyes closed, I pictured him lying next to me, talking to me as I tried falling asleep. He was wearing this hoodie. I could see it draped over his hands as they moved throughout the air. 

With my arm wrapped around a pillow and his hoodie hugging me, my mind turned off. 

I fell asleep to the thought of him.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a gift from George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really like this chapter, my apologies if you don't either
> 
> the first few chapters have quite the bit of,,cuteness? they're meant to make you "aww" but trust me there will be plenty angst soon

Falling asleep in his hoodie became a very frequent thing over the next week. It had become part of my nightly routine. I would end the call with George and Sapnap, put it on, and be out within minutes. There was something comforting about knowing that he wore this hoodie. That he had probably fallen asleep in it. That he had the sleeves wrapped around his hands the same way they wrapped around mine. It made me feel closer to him, as close as I could get for the time being. The scent of his cologne had begun to fade and it left me feeling a bit bare. Like something was missing whenever I wore it and wasn’t immediately greeted with his scent. 

𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗻𝗲 𝗱𝗼 𝘂 𝘂𝘀𝗲? 𝗨𝗿 𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗻𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶 𝗿𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁

𝘖𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥. 𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺? 𝘐𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥? My thumb hovered over the send button as I tried to decide whether or not the message was worth sending. Hesitantly, I pushed send. With quickness, I flipped my phone face down and placed it on my desk, doing whatever I could to get away from the message I had just sent out of desperation for his scent again. Wait wait wait, my phone isn’t on silent.𝘖𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘰. Jumping towards my phone, I heard a familiar sound. 

George’s ringtone.

My phone rang in my hand, his contact name taking over my screen. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵. With a large inhale, I answered on the 7th ring. “Hey, why’d you call?” Within a second he started talking about how he didn’t know what cologne it was, going as far as to send me a picture of the bottle. The label was faded making it so that the name and brand of it weren’t visible anymore. “Oh come on, how long have you had it for, George? There’s no way it should be that faded,” I snickered. I hadn’t even noticed the large smile that spread on my face. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, I seriously do not remember when I got this. Or even how.” A silence filled the call as I tried to think about how I would get the cologne. “It was like a Christmas gift from two, maybe three years ago,” he added. A frustrated groan left my lips as I came up with no solutions to the problem. “Sorry.” His voice was gentle and quiet, snapping me out of my whiny fit. 

“No, no, don’t apologize. It’s fine trust me. You’re hoodie just didn’t-,” my mouth snapped shut as I realized what I was saying. 𝘖𝘩 𝘎𝘰𝘥. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I just really wanted the cologne you have, it smells great. Thanks anyways, if you somehow remember what it’s called let me know, ’kay?” 

“Okay. Wait Dream you said something about my-” Panicking, I ended the call. I didn’t even mean to, my body just acted out of panic and its immediate reaction was to hang up. I held my phone tightly as I went over the conversation in my head, confused about how I could slip up like that. My hands had grown sweaty and my face had grown hot again. 

Hearing George’s voice had been doing that to me for quite some time now. 

Tossing my phone onto my bed, I exited my room and made my way to the kitchen to grab myself a cup of water. As the water dispensed from my fridge, Patches rubbed against my leg. Her fur was always a texture that I loved, it never made me feel weird, in fact, she helped me when I would touch something with a texture my body rejected. I would simply pet her and everything would be better. Recently, I had been spending more time in my room, calling George and playing Minecraft, so I wasn’t shocked she was acting like this. 

Picking her up and bringing her to my chest, her purr grew and I found myself melting. I always had a soft spot for her, no matter what was going on in my mind, she was my escape. While scratching her behind her ears, letting her purrs calm my nerves from the minutes before, my phone beeped from my room. Carrying Patches with me, I re-entered my room and looked at my screen. It was a picture of George holding his cat and I couldn’t help but smile. I stared at my phone in admiration. He had a huge smile on his face along with his cat’s cheek being pushed against his.

𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.

Opening Snapchat on my phone, Patches still in my arms, I took a picture. I didn’t put much effort into it, I was going to cover my face with a sticker anyway, but I made sure to get Patches cute, furry face in the picture. The sticker was quite small and I couldn’t make it any larger after a certain point, so I left it where it barely covered my face. After I sent the photo I sat in anticipation waiting for him to reply, I had recently grown nervous texting George, even though I had never felt like this before. I was overthinking every word that I said to him, overthinking every laugh and every joke, overthinking everything when it came to me and George and what our friendship meant to me. Luckily, before I could get too into thought, he replied with a text.

𝙣𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙞𝙚

My eyes widened and my gaze dropped down to the hoodie I was wearing. 𝘎𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵. Practically cringing at how embarrassing it was to be caught wearing his hoodie, I took it off. Rolling my eyes, I let his blue hoodie drop off the edge of my bed. Pulling Patches to my chest again, I sent another photo to George, this time only wearing the muscle T I had underneath. 

Considering I was never on the receiving side of muscle T photos, I had no clue just how ‘thirsty’ they were considered. 

Using the same sticker as before on my face, I added the text.

𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙞𝙚? 𝙇𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙞 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙞'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣𝙚

I stared at the photo and started to think about how the conversation could go from here. George could play off of this, take it seriously and insist I did, or just ignore me and change the subject. In all honesty, none of the options sounded really good. Nonetheless, I sent the photo. Just as I expected, he changed the subject and asked me if we could call. He said he had to ask me a question. 

A question regarding something in the mail. 

He slightly stuttered as he spoke to me, sounding unsure of whether or not he wanted to actually ask me the question. I sat on my bed patiently waiting, Patches now lying on my lap as I pet her. Listening to his stutter and him jumbling his words made me melt into my phone. The way he seemed so flustered over something was cute. 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. I wanted to tell him so bad, I wanted to let him know just how cute he was, but my nerves got the best of me and I let out a sigh.

“Sorry, I just can’t talk today apparently, aheh. Did you get anything in the mail? Like another box or-or-or something? If you didn’t then just like-just forget I ever even asked you but if you did then um, do you like it? If you don’t that’s okay, I mean I don’t know why I thought you would I just, I don’t know, I figured maybe-” Cutting into the conversation he was having with himself, I laughed.

“George. I didn’t get anything in the mail. You can calm down,” I teased. “Anyway, I’m sure whatever you were hoping I had gotten is great, I’ll probably like it if you thought I would.” Being reminded of the hoodie, I reached over the side of my bed and picked it up off the floor, pulling it over my head once again and getting comfortable in my bed. 

“Oh, okay. That’s it then. Um, bye.” Within seconds the call was over. Leaving me puzzled as I stared at the blank phone screen. Okay then. 

The sun shined bright through my window, lighting up my setup, practically begging for me to get on. I’m not ashamed to say I gave in.

Before I even noticed that time had passed, my room had grown dark and the crickets had begun to sing. Removing my headset, I opened my phone and tried ordering myself Chick Fil’ A, completely disregarding the fact that it was 11 PM and that the only place I liked to eat that was open was McDonald's. 𝘖𝘩, 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯. Redirecting my search to McDonald's, I quickly ordered my food and started on Minecraft again. 20 minutes later I heard a knock at my door. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺. As I paid the delivery man and took in the food, I noticed a medium-sized box sitting outside my front door. 

Speedily placing my dinner at my table, I went back out to grab the box. The wind was cold and the scent of rain filled the air. I longed for the sun again, longed for the feeling of heat on my skin as I walked outside, but all I had, for now, was the heat of my blankets and the heat that George’s voice had been providing me. 

Grabbing a small steak knife, I slit the tape in half and started to open the box. Before I pulled the flap up, I noticed a note sticking to the side of it. 

𝙞 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙣𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮  
𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨, 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙜𝙞𝙛𝙩  
𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 :]

Curious, I opened the box and reached in, pulling out a two-foot teddy bear. The scent of apples and Old spice overtook my nose and my cheeks turned rosy. Bringing the bear to my nose, I took a deep breath and let the thought of George appear in my mind again. Sitting the bear down on my table, I tried to snap myself out of the daydream. I reached for the box, picking it up to move it off the table so I could eat, but as I set it down on the floor, I heard a sound. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹? Confused, I put my hand back into the box, moving around to find any other objects, and was met with a small bottle. As a realization set in, my face lit up. 

𝘕𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘺. Quickly pulling the bottle out, I read the smaller note attached to it. 

𝙞 𝙧𝙪𝙗𝙗𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙤  
𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙣𝙚-𝙮 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙞𝙚  
𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙡𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢  
𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮 :]

A gentle smile formed as I held the note in my hand. Putting the cologne to the side, I sat down at the table and finally ate my food. Once I finished, I made my way to bed with Patches, scooping her into my arms and holding her and the bear to my chest. Lying down in bed, I let my body relax and the sound of crickets made itself known once again. Normally, I would’ve gotten annoyed with it, but tonight I had no annoyance in me. Holding the bear George had sent me tightly in my arms, I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was very "tell" and not "show" my apologies
> 
> also for some reason I keep ending chapters with dream sleeping??? i promise I wont next chapter, if anything you'll probably get a cliff hanger
> 
> anyways bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> this story is gonna have a lot of fluff and a lot of angst, so be prepared to have your heartstrings pulled
> 
> sorry if this chapter is super short, next one isn't I swear.. i also can't tell if it is short through here so yeah
> 
> tiktok: @dreamwasnotnottaken


End file.
